That Was Awkward
by eckaecka
Summary: She was running. Then, she was tripping. Now, she's falling...On him.
1. Oops, my bad, etc

AUTHOR NOTE:

Okay, so I don't have a beta reader or anything. Therefore, this might suck entirely. And no, I don't own Harry Potter. Italicscharacter thoughts.

* * *

She was running. She was running away from the library for the first time in her life. She was running away from all of _them. _She was still running. Then, she was tripping. Oh yes, she was tripping, but she didn't just trip. She was falling. She was falling on

_Him. _

She was running. Then, she was tripping. Even more then, she was falling on the one boy she knew would listen, but, instead of talking, she was falling.

_ Oh my god, I can't believe I just tripped and fell on Harry bloody Potter. Not only that, I'm on top of him! Oh how humiliating. Oh how...he smells very good. Very...Very...Very good. Mmmm-_

"Er...Hermione?" asked a very startled Harry. "Are you sniffing me?"

_ Great, Granger! First you trip in front of the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Then, you fall on the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Now, you're sniffing the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! What's next? Accidentally touching his-_

"Hermione? Are you alright? You seem a bit...Flustered," said Harry.

Hermione sat up on her legs and brushed herself off. Her hair was moreso tangled than usual and, although she didn't notice, her skirt was steadily going farther up everytime she moved. She didn't notice, but Harry Potter did. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was awful. It was uncomfortable. It was-

"Oh god," said Harry, getting up and running out of the library.

_Oh my god. He probably thinks I drank his secret stash of butterbeer. _

Hermione looked around, still sitting on her legs, and noticed that her skirt was far to short for comfort. She pulled it down, closer to her knees, and stood. As she started to walk slowly out of the library, something dawned on her.

_He was never looking at my face. _

* * *

Harry Potter had had problems like this...With girls that is. Every boy has problems like this. However, not every boy has them with his bookworm best friend.

_When did she become so...So...Sexy?_

Although it is quite shocking that, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and all around golden boy at Hogwarts, found Hermione Jane Graner, the Hogwarts notorious bookworm and the next major OCD candidate, sexy, it was true. It happened. Hermione had fallen on Harry and had pressed her entire body against him. It's only natural what happened, but was it just lust that was driving these impure thoughts?

_It has to be just lust. I can't like-like my best friend. That would be crazy. That would be insane! That would be...Oh, she smelled very good. Very...Very...Very good. And her body! It was so warm. Complete with curves and ...Oh god...Chest. How could she do that? How could she just fall on top of me like that? Lust. That's all it is. It's normal. She's a girl and I'm a boy. Normal. Tomorrow, things would be back to normal and everything would be just fine. _

Harry rested his head on the coushion that was lying on the couch he was sitting on in the common room. He closed his eyes and the first person he saw was, of course, Hermione. Her big, brown eyes and her soft, wavey...Okay, bushy brown hair. He saw her like he always did; with books tucked close to her. Her smile was soft and warm and welcoming. In that moment, she was perfect. He'd never noticed it before but there was really nothing he didn't _love _about Hermione. Even during exams, when her brows were furrowed and her hair even messier, she was perfect. Harry couldn't stop thinking of his mental image of Hermione. He had to make himself open his eyes.

_Oh god. Maybe it's not just lust after all._

* * *

Hermione Granger had never had problems like this. At least, she never believed she did. Not many boys actually found her awkward form to be attractive. So, when she had figured out what had happened in the library, she was slightly...Well...Flattered. Plus, it wasn't like she was becoming flustered over nothing.

_When had Harry become so...So..Sexy?_

It is quite true that Hermione had never really uttered the word sexy before in her life, and when she thought it, she laughed. It just didn't sound quite right. Hermione...Thinking Harry, her best friend, was sexy.

_It's just hormones. That's all it is. He's a boy and I'm a girl. Hormones. That's it. Tomorrow, I'll just forget all about this and just pretend it never happened. Yeah, that's what I'll do. It's not like I actually like-like Harry Potter!_

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that she always could come up with a rational explanation to everything. As she was climbing into the common room, after having said the password, she noticed a boy on the couch. She also noticed the dark, messy black hair and knew it was obviously Harry.

_Okay...This shouldn't be awkward at all. _

As she got nearer to him, she noticed he was dead asleep. She leaned down and took a good look at her best friend. He really was a sight to see. His scar, still red and glowing from the firelight. His hair, messy as usual. His lips, very red and his skin, very pale. To Hermione, he was...Perfect. He had become well toned from Quidditch and had grown several inches since first year. There really was nothing Hermione didn't _love _about Harry. He always listened to her incessant bickering. He had become a good person, despite his childhood. Hermione layed her hand on his cheek as softlyas she could. His skin was so smooth. She started to rub her thumb on his face when...

_Oh god...Maybe it's not just hormones after all. _


	2. Breakfast, Bacon, and Romance

A/N

sorry this took like 5 months. I don't own Harry Potter, still.

* * *

Waking up early is really not the best thing in the world. To Harry, waking up early was a nightmare. He really hated it, but there was something about this particular morning that really seemed…Pleasant. He knew that he was still on the couch in the common room. He knew that much, but there was something lying next to him. He started to feel around and noticed a mess of bushy hair on his shoulder. Was that who he thought it was?

_Why is Hermione lying next to me? _

Harry turned his head only to meet Hermione's face right next to his. She was asleep with a small hint of a smile on her face. Harry softly caressed her cheek with his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was all Harry could do not to kiss her in that moment. She started to stir slightly and her eyes opened. Harry smiled at her.

_How could anyone be this perfect?_

Hermione smiled back at Harry and closed her eyes, only to re-open them; her face fell from a pleasant look to a startled one. Her body shot up and she was on the floor in no time.

"Oh, god, Harry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I…I must have fallen asleep accidentally. I…" said Hermione, growing more and more exasperated.

"Hermione, it's okay," said Harry, trying to calm her down. "Nothing happened, we just slept. It's really okay."

Hermione sat on the edge of the couch next to Harry's feet. She put her face in her hands and let out a deep sigh. Harry leaned up and sat himself next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Hermione started to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Harry. Hermione started to speak into her hands, but Harry took her hands and held them.

"I just…I don't know, my life is starting to reverse or something. I'm starting to do poorly in school and I just keep embarrassing myself," said Hermione.

Harry really wanted to just hold her and tell her everything would be alright. He wanted to kiss her on the forehead and hold her hand. As he was about to, however, Ron just happened to interrupt.

"Hey, you two. Are you goin' to cry all morning or are we going to eat? I'm hungry," said Ron. His hair was, as usual, complete and utter chaos.

_Great. Just great. _

_

* * *

_

Things were really getting complicated for Hermione Granger. First, she fell on Harry Potter, her best friend. Then, she practically straddled him. Then, last night when she was watching Harry sleep, which is already creepy enough, she fell asleep next to him. Now, she finds herself sitting next to him, and across from Ron stuffing his face like eating food was a rare occasion. Hermione couldn't help but think about the way Harry had been looking at her earlier. She had been complaining to him about what Hermione thought was nothing.

_I mean, honestly. He's the one that should be complaining. Look at what all he has to go through, and now he has to listen to me. But...He just looked so sincerely worried. _

Hermione hadn't noticed Ron getting frustrated with her. If she had, she would've known that he was threatening to throw a piece of bacon at her if she didn't listen. Hermione came back to reality when she felt a piece of bacon hit her forehead.

"Wha..? God, Ron. What do you want?" asked Hermione, her face getting flustered with anger.

"'Bout time you heard me. I've been trying to talk to you for ten minutes!" said Ron. Hermione noticed Harry trying to stifle a laugh beside her.

"Well, what is it then?" asked Hermione. Yet again, Hermione noticed Harry trying not to laugh.

"Well, I don't know that I want to tell you now. You've made me feel well...unimportant," said Ron.

Hermione had almost gone to her limit with Ron. He was driving her crazier than usual.

_Why couldn't he pick anothe day to screw with me?_

All of a sudden, Hermione felt a hand on her own. She looked at Harry and he gave her a comforting smile. Their fingers started to intertwine and Harry's thumb was caressing her own thumb. It was a moment Hermione would remember for years to come. It was the moment she knew the answer to the most important question she had ever asked herself. She knew she had to have Harry Potter.

"Are you even going to try to get me to tell you?" asked Ron. Hermione noticed Ron was talking to her again and looked away from Harry.

"Please, Ron. Please tell me what it is you want to tell me," said Hermione.

"I did my homework for Snape's class so you wouldn't have to let me copy yours," said Ron, smiling and seeming accomplished.

"Wow, you got all huffy because I didn't listen to you tell me _that_?" asked Hermione.

_God, he so ridiculous. He just ruins every moment._

Harry's grip on Hermione's hand tightened a little. It was Harry's way of trying to comfort her without anyone noticing.

"Well, I was excited 'bout it. It's not everyday I have all of my homework done," said Ron.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Harry, who was again trying not to laugh. Hermione let go of his hand and Harry looked almost hurt.

"Please inform me of why you keep laughing?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're just really amazingly attractive when you're angry," said Harry. Hermione blushed and grabbed Harry's hand again. Harry started laughing again.

_Laugh it up, Potter. Payback can be a real bitch. _

* * *


	3. Lights Out, Dear

a/n

This isn't the last chapter. I started this before Christmas and I plan on Harry and Hermione finishing the year. You know, the annoying ups and downs with "romance" and whatnot. This chapter is cheesey, but the cheese is necessary so we can get over it. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A normal day for Hermione Granger was simple. Wake up early to get some reading in before breakfast, join Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, go to class, try and spend at least three hours at the library instead of lunch, go to class, join Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for dinner, and read before going to bed. All of this was completely normal for Hermione; however, today had been different. Of course, the only reason it was actually different was the way Harry was treating her. Maybe it was the way he looked at her when she answered questions in class. Had he done that the whole time? She had never noticed. He started sitting by her instead of Ron, making Ron give a more than confused look. In almost every class, he had touched her in some way. His hand would brush against her knee, or he would hold her hand and smile at her. As Hermione currently sat at her usual table in the library, the place where all of the questioning began, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening.

_Obviously there is something going on, but what the bloody hell is it? Is he leading me on? _

Instead of daydreaming in the library, Hermione should have been in the Great Hall, eating dinner with Harry and Ron, but she needed somewhere to think. One thing was for sure, she did not like not having control over the situation. In most things, Hermione knew exactly what was happening, and if something needed to be done, she did it, but what could Hermione do now?

_I can't talk to him. What if I talk to him and make a fool of myself? Then all of these sweet antics will stop and then where will I be? _

While Hermione was completely in her own world, she didn't notice a wild eyed Gryffindor heading her way.

"Hermione! Thank god I've found you!" said Lavender Brown, sitting in the seat across from Hermione.

_Why can't he just be normal and ask me out in a stupid note or something? I wouldn't even care if it was a check box yes or no kind of note-_

"Hermione, you there?" asked Lavender, snapping her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione snapped back into reality with a startled face.

"Wha..? Oh, sorry Lavender. I didn't notice you had sat down," said Hermione.

"Well, thanks Hermione. What were you thinking about anyway? Or maybe I should ask _who_," said Lavender, her chin resting on both of her hands, obviously begging for information.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione, playing whatever Lavender was thinking off by flipping through her book.

"Really? Well, that's not what Parvati has told me," said Lavender.

_What the fu-_

"I mean, it's not everyday you hear The-Boy-Who-Lived is having…_relations_ with well, _you_," said Lavender.

"I bed your pardon, but I really don't know what you're talking about. Harry and I are just…Well, we're just-"

"Friends?" asked a deep voice from behind Hermione. Hermione jumped and Lavender seemed to look pleased with herself.

"Harry, oh we were just talking about you, actually," said Lavender.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" asked Hermione, who was starting to lose her breath.

_This might be easier if he was ugly. Maybe I'll throw him in a vat of toxic waste and then he won't appeal to me anymore. Well…Somehow, I doubt it. _

"I figured you'd be here. I thought maybe we could talk," said Harry, sitting down next to Hermione.

Lavender jumped up from her seat and smiled.

"Well, I'd better leave you two love birds alone then," said Lavender.

When Lavender was completely out of the picture, Harry scooted his chair closer to Hermione's.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Harry, trying to whisper.

"Oh, nothing really. Honestly, I wasn't even listening to her," said Hermione.

"Well, do you think we could go to the common room? I want to talk to you, but I want it to be more _private_," said Harry, leaning in to whisper.

"Of course, Harry," said Hermione, smiling.

_Oh god, he wants to talk and he's not even giving off any hints as to if it's good or bad! _

* * *

Life for Harry Potter had never been easy, but as he was walking to the common room with Hermione, his palms began to sweat and his heart was racing. The entire day, Harry had been doing little things to show Hermione how he felt about her. He knew they were new feelings and that he obviously hadn't shown them before, so he knew that Hermione must have noticed. 

_Did she notice? She had to have noticed. How could she not notice? _

Hermione must have noticed Harry's weird behavior.

"Harry? Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Who? Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Haha, just fine," said Harry, obviously making himself look idiotic.

_Oh god, she must think I'm a total moron._

As the longest walk in history came to a close, Harry's voice cracked out the password to the common room and they both walked in. Hermione continued walking in front of Harry, but Harry stood still next to the door.

"Hermione," said Harry, in a low, husky voice.

Hermione stopped and turned slowly around. She was biting her lip and wringing her hands. They stood there looking at each other for at least two minutes.

_Alright, this is it Potter. _

One thing the reader should know about Harry James Potter, he's not very articulate. Therefore, instead of actual words, he decided it'd be better just to show how he felt in actions. Harry slowly walked closer to Hermione, who was still biting her lip. Harry put his hand to her face and stroked it with his thumb.

"Harry, I.."

"Don't, Hermione. You'll ruin it," said Harry.

Harry, with one hand still on Hermione's face, put the other hand on her waist. He bent down, making his face only inches from Hermione's. In what seemed like forever, finally their lips touched. It was a brief kiss, but it was sweeter than most romantic comedy kisses. Once the very brief, sweet kiss was over Harry opened his eyes, as did Hermione, and they both smiled. Then, somehow quicker than before, Harry bent down again and the kiss became heavier. Hermione's arms snaked around Harry's neck and Harry's hands started to move from her waist to her back. Harry easily started to back Hermione to the couch. Before Harry could get her there, however, Hermione broke the kiss.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"I...I just don't know that I want this to go any further without knowing what's going on," said Hermione.

"Well, what do you think is going on?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Obviously we're not just friends. Friends wouldn't do this, but I refuse to be your friend with benefits," said Hermione, her brow starting to furrow.

"I don't want you to be my friend with benefits," said Harry, grabbing her hand.

"Then what do you want?" asked Hermione.

"I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want everyone to know. I want to be able to tell you how beautiful you are and that I would give you the world if I could, because that's exactly what you deserve," said Harry. Hermione looked surprised at this declaration. Actually, even Harry looked surprised at this declaration.

Tears had started to run down Hermione's face.

_Oh god, was that bad? I should have thought about that before spitting it out._

"Harry...That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," said Hermione.

Harry leaned in for another kiss but Hermione stopped him with her finger.

"However, I do need to study for exams before Christmas break. Goodnight, Harry," said Hermione, reaching up and giving Harry a peck on the lips.

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Goodnight," said Harry, smiling.

Watching Hermione turn around and walk to the girls dorms was difficult. This may have been because of hormones, or it may have been because Harry hadn't seem to have gotten enough of Hermione that night (which could still relate to hormones). He would have to get over it since he was now dating a bookworm, and he was alright with that. Dreaming about her would just have to suffice for now. Harry walked the stairs to the boys dorm. He turned the knob on the door and entered. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he had to at least try. He knew he couldn't risk failing exams over lack of sleep. After he put on his pajamas, Harry turned down the comforter and layed down on his four poster bed. With his eyes wide open and a large grin on his face, Harry knew one thing; he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Oh snap, bitch slap!

A/N: Hello again. Sorry it's taken me over two months to get this out, but at least it wasn't five months again. I want to thanks those of you that take the time to review, I appreciate it very much. Also, in this chapter Ron is not acting like Ron on purpose. We've all read the books, we all know how Ron should and shouldn't act and I am purposely making him act this way. But I still don't own Harry Potter : (

* * *

It seemed as though Hermione Granger had dreamed her way through the last few days. Not only did she quit studying as much, she also seemed to suddenly muster up more than friendly emotions towards Harry. Although, she had recently been thinking of an explanation and, it being Hermione, she found one. To her, Harry had been someone who had always been there for her. If it weren't for him, she might have been brutally killed by a rather large troll. He was always listening to her baggering, but he never protested. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she knew it wasn't his fame and _definitely _not his lack of loving books as much as she did. Everyone else in the wizarding world saw him as an object; something that would destroy Lord Voldemort. Hermione never saw him that way. She had always brushed aside the feeling she had when she was around him. Ever since she can remember, her heart would beat louder and her palms would become so wet that the mermaids could have swam in them. The point is, these feelings weren't as _sudden _as Hermione would like to think.

_It's always been Harry. Why couldn't I have seen that before?_

Hermione sat against the headboard to her four-poster bead. Her knees were brought up to her chest and a book lay open against them. She was, of course, supposed to be studying for exams, and for the first time in her life, she couldn't find it in her to study at all.

_What has the world come to when I can't even study? _

It was almost eight in the morning when Hermione had decided to call it quits on the studying. She looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for breakfast; she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

_Well, this day has just gotten loads better._

Hermione got out from under the blankets and walked to the bathroom to change into her school robes. She took less than two minutes since, of course, she didn't bother with glamour. Hermione shuffled down the stairs leading into the common room and noticed a tall, red haired Gryffindor pacing by the fireplace. By the look on his face, Hermione could tell that there was something on his mind. This, however, was not something Hermione really wanted to deal with that early in the morning.

_Maybe if I just sneak by him, he won't notice I'm here._

Hermione started to barely walk past him, trying to get to the portrait hole. Hermione successfully passed him only to have her foot find a squeaky part of the floor making Ron turn towards her.

"Trying to sneak by me, were you? Some friend you are," said Ron, hurt clearly on his face.

"I..I wasn't trying to sneak, Ronald. I thought maybe you wanted to be alone," said Hermione, trying desperately not to anger her red hot tempered best friend.

"Don't call me Ronald, I've been telling you that now for years, and besides, you wouldn't care if I wanted to be alone or not. I'm not important to you at all!" exclaimed Ron.

_When did he become such...Such a girl?_

"What the bloody hell are you on about, _Ron?_," asked Hermione.

"Well, your attitude for one thing, and since when was Harry more important than me? You never listen when I talk to you, you're always spaced out or staring at Harry," whined Ron.

_Something offly strange is going on._

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am, but I really am not trying to treat you any differently from Harry," said Hermione.

"Oh, are you? Well, I don't remember you snogging _me_ in the common room last night," said Ron.

_Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD. _

"Uh..Wha..?" started Hermione.

"You know bloody well what! I saw you! I saw you kissing him! And holding his hand and looking at him with...with _googly_ eyes!" yelled Ron.

"What are googly eyes? And I'm glad you've sunk to eavesdropping!" fired back Hermione.

"Whatever, Hermione. You know, WHATEVER. I don't even care!" exclaimed Ron, starting to sniffle.

_And now he's going to cry? What is going on with him?_

Ron turned his back on her and ran to the boys dorms, passing Harry on the way in. Ron stopped and turned towards Harry.

"I thought you were my friend! You don't even pay attention to me, either!" said Ron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, clearly confused.

"You bitch!" said Ron, slapping Harry in the face and running in the dorms.

Harry stared at where Ron had been and stroked his face. Hermione tried to muffle her laughter, but Harry heard her and started to walk towards her.

"Did he just bitch slap me?" asked Harry, shock written all over his face.

Hermione laughed and put her hand to where Ron had hit him. Harry snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while Hermione's arms went around his neck.

"Something is really odd about the way Ron has been acting lately," said Hermione.

"Yeah, he's acting like a girl! I should say that is pretty odd," said Harry.

"Harry...He saw us. Last night, he saw us kissing," said Hermione, becoming more serious. Hermione felt Harry stiffen and let go of her waist. Hermione let her arms fall beside her and Harry turned around and started pacing.

"I...I completely forgot he...," said Harry, obviously thinking outloud.

_Please tell me he's not going to break up with me in less than twelve hours._

While Harry was pacing and Hermione was watching, they both stopped to hear someone laughing from behind them. They both turned around to see a very smug young girl, laughing at the scene before her.

"Well, seems I know how to stir up even the golden trio."


End file.
